"Movie Madness" transcript
Prologue: Titans Headquarters The 7 Teen Titans members are in the living room about to watch any type of movie of their choice. Beast Boy: "Okay, you guys, your movie choices will be either Meet the Katzenbergs, The Lord of the Gems or The Curse of the Werecat." Terra: "I think The Lord of the Gems would be a perfectly good choice to watch." Beast Boy: "Okay, The Lord of the Gems it is." Beast Boy puts in The Lord of the Gems DVD disc right into the DVD player and they begin watching it on the plasma television screen. Molehill: "They took the little 1s away." Premodern: "Keep still, my good friend." Molehill: "Mono, where's Mono." Premodern: "I let Mono go." Molehill: "Then you did what I couldn't, I tried to take the gem from him." Premodern: "The gem's across our reach right now." Molehill: "Forgive me, Premodern, I couldn't see it, I almost failed you." Premodern: "No, Molehill, you fought very bravely, and you kept your promise." Molehill: "Leave it alone, it's over now, the universe of young men will fall apart, all will come to darkness, my entire city will crumble up." Premodern: "I don't know what power is in my mind, but I promise you that I won't let the entire city town fall apart, and not let our people fail miserabl." Molehill: "All of our people." '' ''The other warrior heroes look depressed about this. Molehill: "I would've followed you, my good friend, my captain and my king." Molehill passes away peacefully right after the battle fight. Premodern: "Be at peacefulness, true son of Fondor, they'll look for his coming from the golden tower, but he won't return." Optimo: "Alright! go brave young warriors!" Rumbling Sounds Starfire: "What is that loud rumbling sound?" The 7 Teen Titans team members get sucked right into the movie dimensions. Fade to a black screen......... [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans Beast Boy: earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans Beast Boy (continued): let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans go Continues In Background Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The movie dimensions Beast Boy: "Where are we?" Cyborg: "What is this place?" Terra: "Whoever did this, you must show yourself at once." Control Freak (off screen): "You're right in my universe." Robin: "Control Freak, we should've known you were behind this nonsense!" Optimo: "You shouldn't have showed up sooner or later!" Control Freak: "Try and catch me if you can." Robin: "He's escaping again! Titans, go!" The 7 Teen Titans team members begin racing off and going after Control Freak, but they wander around in movie locations Movie location number 1: Alice in Wonderland Beast Boy/Green Rabbit: "Oh my word, I'm late, for a very important date!" The 7 Teen Titans team members continue moving on and they run around in the next movie location. Movie location number 2: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Beast Boy: "Wow, donut rings." Robin: "There's no time for eating that candy coated stuff, we need to concentrate on catching up to Control Freak!" The 7 Teen Titans team members continue moving around over and over. Movie location number 3: Little Shop of Horrors Audrey 2/Terra 2: "More, more, more, more!" Beast Boy/Seymour: "I know, but I don't got anymore, what do you want me to do? cut my wrists?" Movie location number 4: SING (2016) Beast Boy: Ride '' ''like the wind ride like the wind The 7 Teen Titans members continue moving around. Movie location number 5: Ghostbusters '' Beast Boy/Egon Spengler: "I ain't afraid of no ghost." Optimo: "We have to keep finding Control Freak!" The 7 Teen Titans team members continue moving around again 'til they spot Control Freak in a Dr. Seuss parody movie. Movie location number 6: A Dr. Seuss parody movie Robin: "Not so fast, Control Freak!" Control Freak: "No, no, no, make those Titans go away, they should not be here, they should not be about, they should not be here when my boss is out." They begin fighting against Control Freak in battle mode. Raven: "Think again, Control Freak." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers causes 2 big crates to knock Control Freak out. Robin: "Ever think that maybe you watch 'way''' too many comedy shows?" Control Freak: "You'll regret this!" Robin: "Nice work, Titans, just make sure he gets captured." Terra: "You got it, Robin." Scene 2: Back in Titans Headquarters/the real universe Cyborg: "Well, we sure did catch Control Freak red handed." Robin: "It looks like he's finally captured." Terra: "And he's outta the television and movie universe." Starfire: "At least there will not be any cursed horror movies to watch around here." Raven: "Whether or not, horror movies can still be cursed." Optimo: "Now we'll just stick with watching much safer movies on television." Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts